harrowcountyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kammi
"I'm the closest to God you'll ever see. Pray to me! Pray for mercy!" —Kammi to Bernice in Harrow County #27. Kammi was the reincarnation of Hester Beck , the biological twin sister of Emmy Crawford , and one of the main antagonists of Harrow County. Kammi was first introduced in Countless Haints. In Twice Told she was inadvertently killed by Emmy who summoned Hester's corpse to drag her into the ground, but although Kammi did not appear much in the series, her feud with her twin sister Emmy was a major focus of the series and her potential return was hinted many times after her death, and at the end of Hedge Magic Kammi was resurrected by the Family. In Dark Times A’Coming Kammi was killed for the final time by her twin Emmy, who then consumed Kammi's magic, causing Kammi's soul to merge with Emmy's, an act which was a catalyst for the ritual that would ultimately result in the resurrection of the evil Witch Hester Beck Early life Kammi was taken away from Harrow as a baby and raised in New York City for much of her life, with a woman she described as "cold, detached and vapid" and she never thought that the woman cared much about her. Kammi was very dismissive of her adoptive mother and didn't seem to hold much affection for her either. In Tales of Harrow County: The Butler , Kammi's past was briefly elaborated on from the point of view of her butler. Kammi was a skilled witch and she created many things, some of which were men. She was described by her creations as "many things, but none of those were kind." Despite being tremendously wealthy, Kammi lived a troubled life, with the kind of business that ended up with many of the people around her, including her own creations, dead or in jail for murder. Kammi's less than family-orientated upbringing drove her to jump at the chance to meet Emmy, whom she had just found out was her biological sister. Throughout the Harrow County series Kammi arrived in Harrow County shortly after her and Emmy's eighteenth birthday, showing up on Emmy's doorstep unannounced. While getting to know her twin sister, Kammi worked to gain Emmy's trust so she could learn more about Harrow County and its supernatural inhabitants, and secretly locating Haints she deemed valuable and amassing an army of them. And when Emmy realized what Kammi was doing behind her back, she confronted her. Kammi claimed that she did not want to hurt Emmy and gave her an ultimatum to either join her and rule by her side or run and risk being killed by her haints. Emmy tearfully declined her offer, much to Kammi's anger. Kammi went after Emmy's adoptive father in an attempt to hurt her. However, Kammi's plans were foiled by Emmy, who managed to escape the army of Haints with Haints of her own. Emmy was able to jam the rifle Kammi had turned on her father and stop it from working and confronted her. Kammi revealed her desire to see Hester return, presumably wanting Emmy to help her achieve this. Kammi tried to convince Emmy to believe that the witch Hester was the only one that had ever truly cared about either of them. Emmy vehemently denied this claim until Hester's corpse suddenly sprung out from the earth, grabbed Kammi, and dragged her down into the Earth near the tree where Hester had been buried. All the while, Emmy tearfully looked on and ignored Kammi's screams for help. In Snake Doctor '', Emmy visited a family in Holler, a small neighbourhood in Harrow, who had a manifestion of malevolent ghosts in their new home. A young girl named Gertie had a rag doll she claimed talked to her and told her secrets. And after taking care of the ghosts inside the house, Gertie revealed to Emmy that the doll had told her all about Emmy and it's name was Kammi. The doll went missing shortly after, and was revealed to have been found by a hunter, who heard the doll calling to him and took it home and placed it on his mantle, where it whispeared to him and told him secrets. In ''Abandoned , ''a group of hunters came to Harrow to hunt Malachi. Luke, the Grandson of the hunters told Emmy that they had been sent by a doll called Kammi. With this information, Emmy sent the Skinless Boy to find the doll, but he was unable to as it was gone. It was later revealed that the Family had taken the doll, and in ''Hedge Magic , they used the doll and a vial of Emmy's blood in a ritual to resurrect Kammi from the dead. Personality Kammi is a seemingly kind, sweet, and charming young woman. However, when provoked or denied what she wants, Kammi quickly turns spiteful, vindictive, and aggressive. Kammi believes herself to be entitled to complete control and power over the haints and people of Harrow County. She is very selfish and power hungry, and shown to be extremely ruthless and willing to do anything immoral to get what she wants. However, Kammi seems to show genuine sisterly affection for Emmy, whom she is very envious of. Many of her revenge attempts against Emmy have been driven by her anger at being abandoned and shoved aside without a care by Emmy. Physical appearance Kammi is a thin, attractive young woman with a fair complexion. She is a mirror image of her identical twin sister, Emmy Crawford . This can be seen most obviously when she's in disguise as Emmy—she looks almost the same, except that she wears her hair parted on the opposite side to Emmy's. Trivia *According to Cullen Bunn, Kammi did not exist in the prose novela "Countless Haints", but a character similar to her was set to make an appearance. *In Harrow County #32, before Emmy defeats Hester, her dialogue combined with the authors narration, can be interpreted as Kammi being the one to deliver an impressive feat to defeat Hester for good. Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:Female Characters